Teng Qingshan
Teng Qingshan is the Main Protagonist in The Nine Cauldrons. Plot Teng Qingshan is a hitman with the code name 'Wolf'. He was taken in by the 'Red' Organization at the age of 7 years old. He went thousands years back in time to the era of great practicioners as Teng Qingshan of Teng Jia Village. Cultivation Internal Martial Arts Daoism Daos Spear Skills : Uniting with the Spear (Ch 33) Cultivation Techniques Secret Techniques Large Foundation Spear Art: Xing Yi Martial Arts: Twelve Forms - Tiger Form Fist Art Xing Yi Five Element Fists Art - Crossing Fist (Earth) Bursting Fist Drilling Fist (Water) Cannon Fist (Fire) Slashing Fist Three Xing Yi Postures - The Three Postures were the core of the Xing Yi Martial Art. It was a move that even the Grandmaster of the Xing Yi Martial Arts needed to practice continuously. They simplest but most profound martial arts. Godly Tiger Form Technique - It is a Body Tempering Art skill. Vigor of the Reckless Bull:' '''It is a Inner Force Cultivation Method and contains 9 levels. * First Level - Ch 89 * Second Level - Ch 89 * Third Level - Ch 89 * Four Level - Ch 89 * Five Level - Ch 89 * Six Level - Ch 89 * Seven Level - Ch 94 * Eight Level - Ch 94 * Nine Level - Ch 94 Ardent Flame Spear Art: ☀“This Ardent Flame Spear Art has a total of eighty-one techniques and each move is performed in cooperation with the inner strength. This can be considered a good human level secret martial arts. It has a total of eighty-one techniques, and each move is performed in cooperation with the inner strength. This is a Human Class secret martial arts. Silver Flower of the Flaming Tree : A very illusory and beautiful art. It could easily distract and confuse the opponent. Inflamed Passion : When the moves of this technique were used, it would unleash an explosive power, just like adding oil to fire. Flashing Fire : A very vicious technique. The moves of this technique are extremely fast and quiet. Wildfire Flames : This technique was a technique used during group attack. The performance of this technique would use up a lot of strength, but it would display an incredibly great force Legacy of the Ultimate Flame : Dark Moon Spear Technique: The «Dark Moon Spear Technique» was created by a strong warrior by the name of ‘Wu Kefan’. There are four main sections to it, including the postliminary realm, innate Emptiness Dan, the innate True Dan, as well as the innate Golden Dan. This is a earth class secret martial arts. Five Element Spear Arts': It is based on the Xing Yi's Five Element Fists Art. Transmutation Unity Qi Pursuing Shadow Toxic Dragon Drill Vermilion Tiger Roar Slashing Mountain Swimming Pisces Body Art: Five Element Boxing: Thirty-six Splitting Mountain Forms: It is an axe technique with thirty-six forms. First 12 Forms : 5th Form - 6th Form - Ch 384 9th Form - Ch 371 10th Form - Ch 418 11th Form - Ch 395 12th Form - Ch 384 Intermediate 12 Forms : 13th Form - Ch 418 14th Form - Ch 418 16th Form - 17th Form - Ch 384 18th Form - Ch 384 19th Form - Ch 384 20th Form - Ch 384 21st Form - Ch 418 22nd Form - Ch 418 23rd Form - 24th Form - Final 12 Forms : 27th Form - Disciples * Teng Shou (Xiong Shou) * Yang Dong * Xue Xin '''Items Samsara Reincarnation Spear ,Heavenly Hawks Claws (Ch-4-22) ,Godly Mountain Splitting Axe Dark Flame Rod, / 3 Human Skin Masks.